Sex Me Up
by My one true love
Summary: What do you do when you're too nervous to sleep? If you're the girls in Glee you play games and try to make the others spill their secrets.


_Hello all! This is just a short little oneshot that I did for the prompt: **life or death**. It's nothing much, just a little fluffy piece that shows how I think the girls in Glee will (hopefully) be by their senior year. I'll be posting tons of stories soon as I have 25 prompts that I'm doing. I'd love to hear what you guys think so please review! Thanks to **written in dreams** for betaing for me!_

* * *

"Puck or Matt?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not really sure that I want to play this game." Rachel shook her head.

Quinn snorted. "Oh c'mon, Rachel, you already agreed to play. You can't just back out now."

"C'mon, let's say it's a matter of life or death. You're the last woman on earth and you have to pick one of the two to sleep with so that you can procreate and the other is going to die. Pick, Berry."

Rachel could feel a blush creeping up her face. She really didn't want to answer this. Had it been another choice maybe she wouldn't have thrown such a fit but she really didn't want to give an answer to this one.

She looked around at the girls she sat huddled on the floor with, hardly believing that they were all good enough friends now to be sitting here playing this game. Brittany sat next to Santana, playing with her hair as she stared off into space. Mercedes was lying on her stomach and had been paying more attention to the television than the game – until now. Tina sat beside her, painting her nails as she played along with the other girls. It was their senior year of high school and somehow over the last two years they'd built a rocky at times, but close friendship amongst one another.

It was the night before they were going to be competing at State, and with this being their first year there, none of them could sleep. So Santana, being Santana, decided that it would be a good idea to play a game that she called "Sex Me Up." Rachel had no idea why she called it that, but basically someone would shoot out two names to you and you had to choose who you'd rather sleep with. Quinn had gotten an easy one: Johnny Depp or Richard Gere. Really, how was that even an option? And it had gone around with names of celebrities being thrown out until Santana called out Rachel's name and asked her whether she'd sleep with Puck or Matt. Why her?

"We're waiting, Berry." Santana smirked at her.

"Noah," she blurted, his name running together as she rushed to spit it out.

"Oh my God!" Mercedes squealed. "She totally said Puck! Damn girl, I KNEW you still had a thing for that boy."

Rachel could feel the heat rise on her cheeks as the other girls gave her knowing looks. This was why she hadn't wanted to say anything. She did NOT need them knowing that she still had a thing for Puck. And it certainly didn't need to get back to him. Oh, he'd have a ball with that information, wouldn't he?

"Berry's got the hots for Puck," Santana said in a sing-song voice. "Maybe we should give him a call and let him know so that we can make Rachel's fantasy come true." She reached for the room phone.

"No!" Rachel screamed, jumping up and lunging for the phone.

Santana jerked her hand back and laughed. "Chill, Berry. I wasn't actually going to call. And anyways if I was going to tell him, I could just text him."

"Oh my God." Rachel sank down onto the nearest bed and put her face in her hands. "You guys can't say anything to him."

"Well, why not?" Tina shrugged. "If you like him, then go for it."

"Yeah, it's not like he'll say no. He is Puck after all." Quinn laughed.

"And that's why it's a problem. I'm not going to just sleep with him to sleep with him. And it's not like Noah is the type for relationships." Rachel paused. "Or at least not a monogamous relationship."

"He is kind of a man-whore." Mercedes shrugged. "I think the only one he hasn't dated or slept with here is Tina."

"Well, he did hit on me a few months ago…"

"Ugh, and now you guys see why you can't say anything. He'll say yes to anything that has two legs and breasts."

"Oh…so we weren't supposed to text him and tell him?" Brittany looked up from her phone.

"What?" Rachel's eyes were wide as she watched Santana snatch Brittany's phone from her.

Santana started laughing. "Well, it's too late now. Britt's spilled the beans."

Rachel opened her mouth to reply when her phone started going off. She reached over and grabbed it before any of the girls could get to it. One new text message. She flipped open the phone and groaned as she read the message.

_So I hear you want my hot bod. I've always known that you wanted me, but now you're telling everyone? Well, I'm game anytime, Berry._

"Oh my God, he messaged you, didn't he?" Quinn burst out laughing as Mercedes tried to grab her phone.

"Leave me alone." Rachel slammed her phone shut and jumped up. "You may not see my phone and this conversation is over. I do not want to hear anyone else mentioning anything that has to do with me and Noah."

"Sure, Berry. Whatever you say." Santana smirked as she turned to Tina. "Tina, Artie or Orlando Bloom?


End file.
